Quiero robarme al novio
by EliannKamui
Summary: Una de las más horribles palabras fue enterarme que te casabas. Más doloroso fue enterarme de que yo era el padrino. Sin dejarme sumergirme en la auto depresión ser aquel quien te ayudara a ti para realizar la boda pues tu esposa al parecer no haría.Y ahora me encuentro aquí observando como alejan al amor de mi vida. ¿Y sabes algo? No pienso permitirlo.


_Siendo sinceros no podía creer que aquello pasara, desde jóvenes hemos sido amigos, su mejor amigo para ser exactos, estar uno al lado del otro ha sido algo cotidiano en nuestras vidas, del hecho que te quedaras en mi casa más de una vez o entraras en las mañanas para pedirme el desayuno siendo que éramos vecinos._

 _Escuchar tu voz cantar la tonada de la radio mientras yo preparaba la comida, verte hacer una ligera coreografía con ella, mientras me sonreías y el brillo en tus ojos se veía maravilloso, luego te reías ayudándome a cocinar, estar sentados en el sofá viendo cualquier programa que pasaran en la T.V o tal vez jugar algún vídeo juego._

 _Estabas tan metido en mi vida, tan profundamente arraigado allí que me dolía el hecho de saber que jamás podría tenerte._

 _Todo este tiempo he estado enamorado de ti, ¿para que recordar el momento exacto cuando lo sentí? Era absurdo siquiera rememorar la hora o el lugar, si cada día podía volverse más y más intenso, nunca me atreví a decirte nada._

 _He sido un cobarde, temiendo a que esas palabras te alejen de mí._

 _Según las leyes de la vida todo aquello a lo que temes enfrentarte o no deseas que pases puede y se hará realidad en algún momento indeterminado de tu vida, así que esa noche cuando nos encontrábamos comiendo pizza en nuestro sitio favorito y me dijiste aquellas palabras que me helaron la sangre._

 _Yo no pude hacer más que sufrir en silencio aceptando sonriente tu petición junto con mi muerte silente._

 _Saber que tu amor correspondido no puede y no estará contigo es doloroso, ser el padrino de su boda es la muerte en vida._

 _-¿Estás seguro de ello? –Le pregunte –Es un paso muy importante en tu vida._

 _-Hizo una mueca para suspirar –No, no lo estoy –miro la mesa y comenzó a jugar con los dedos de mi mano derecha intentado distraerse de algo que parecía incomodarle, aquello era uno de sus raros hábitos –Siento en el fondo de mí que está mal._

 _-¿Por qué te casarás entonces? –Indague tomando de mi bebida intentado ahogar el nudo que había quedado en mi garganta y esa sensación pesada que había quedado en mi estómago –_

 _-Es mi deber –murmuro –Es lo que eligieron para mí, ya sabes a esta edad es para que ya estuviera en una relación o esposa pero. . . –Volvió a suspirar dejando de jugar con mi mano –No te preocupes me enseñaron a ser un buen esposo._

 _Cerré mi mano en un puño suspirando por aquel hecho ¿Acaso qué podía hacer? Por más que quisiera convencerte a veces eras tan terco y cabeza dura que no importa como lo intentara si era algo relacionado con tus padres les harías caso sin chistar alguno. Aun si era para casarte sin amor._

 _-. . . –Quise decirte una queja al respecto, más cuando volteaste a mirarme perdí todo el valor –Supongo que tu decisión está tomada –me sonrió de manera triste asintiendo –_

 _El desarrollo de la boda para mí fue molesto en realidad ¿por qué tenía que estar yo tan metido en ello? Para los arreglos de flores, para cualquier cosa tu querías y sabía que necesitabas de mi apoyo, cuando sostuviste aquel ramo florar te veías tan encantador que ligeramente fantasee con ser yo tu esposo. Que en realidad fuera nuestra boda y que tú no te casarías con alguien más, ridículo ¿no es así? Cuando fuiste a comprar el traje de novio, entrando a aquella tienda me sonreíste, te mediste un traje de color blanco que te hacía ver como un ángel ante mis ojos un hermoso ángel sin pecado alguno, exceptuando que te casarías sin estar enamorado._

 _-¿Te sientes bien, Gakupo? –Me preguntaste sacándome de mi ensoñación, tus ojos tan azules como hermosas gemas me observaban –_

 _-Sí, lo estoy –Forcé mi más falsa sonrisa porque no tenía el derecho a preocuparte, me devolviste la sonrisa expresándome que yo también debía de ir a probarme un traje para la boda, me mostraste uno como aporte final, uno de color negro –Está bien –Tomé el traje para ir al probador y medírmelo –_

 _-Te queda muy bien –Comentaste al verme salir, arreglando mi corbata, diste un ligero golpe en mi pecho con una sonrisa en tus labios –Te ves muy elegante –mencionaste levantando la mirada para verme, nuestra boda, si solo fuera nuestra boda, tu rostro estaba tan cerca del mío que podía sentir tu calor, si me acercaba un poco más podía tocar tus labios – ¡Yo! me iré a probar otro traje –Nos separaste a ambos de nuestra hipnosis momentánea alejándote de mí –_

 _-Hice una mueca de disgusto por ello, quería ese beso, de esos labios tan provocadores –Te queda muy bien ese blanco –mencione – Te ves muy bien en él –Te sonrojaste murmurando algo para medirte otro traje, al final te quedaste con el blanco a tu parecer fue el que más te convenció –_

 _Esa noche en la que era tu despedida de soltero la cual yo no me encargue de organizar. En realidad estaba muy ocupado contigo y otros preparativos de la boda como también para organizar tu despedida de soltero así que de ello se encargó, Gumo. Desde un principio me pareció la idea más horrible de todas y fue confirmada._

 _Hizo la despedida de solteros en uno de los mejores bares nudista con barra libre además del espectáculo eso no estaría tan mal, si no fuera porque Kaito, era como decirlo ¿muy santurrón? No esa no creo que fuera la palabra él si sabía de esas cosas, pero se ponía demasiado nervioso con ello._

 _Así que estar en un bar nudista no era lo de él, menos que una bailarina escasa de ropa se le sentara en las piernas estaba tan tenso e incómodo que yo de la manera más amable despedí a la chica, comentarios como; Anímate, no seas aguafiestas entre otros eran lo que constantemente me decían, por mi actitud sería y aparente tensión sexual._

 _No diré que no tenía tensión sexual, hace tiempo no mantenía relaciones sexuales, el estar casi 24/7 con Kaito estás últimas semanas me habían alejado de las discotecas y algunos bares que frecuentaba en contadas ocasiones solo para deshacerme de ello, logrando estar de manera amena junto a Kaito en vez de estar por no decir menos irritable. No me molestaba estar con Kaito me encantaba el hecho de permanecer a su lado tanto como fuera posible, pero no poder besarlo, tocarlo y hacerle las cosas que me gustaría hacerle era aquello que me mantenía frustrado._

 _Estar en este ambiente sexual me traía de cara mi frustración no poder hacer nada me molestaba, pero estar al tanto de Kaito para que no estuviera incomodo era la única cosa que podía hacer, porque no importaba que pasará conmigo en primera lista siempre estaría él, siendo lo más importante para mí._

 _Sentados en la barra te observe tu mirada estaba distante en algún lugar que no era aquí, como las semanas anteriores a esta te pregunte; ¿Estás seguro de esto? aunque la mayoría del tiempo no tenía contestación y no me esperaba ninguna respuesta esta vez fue distinto._

 _-No, Gakupo. No estoy seguro, porque yo amo a alguien ya –Suspiraste la expresión en tu rostro era de gran tristeza –_

 _-¿De quién? –No pude evitar preguntar, preparándome mentalmente para no ser esa persona, sonreíste pero negaste –_

 _-No te lo puedo decir –expresaste tomando otro trago de tu bebida –_

 _-¿por qué? –insistí tomando tu mano, miraste nuestra manos unidas y la apartaste aquello me dolió, te relamiste los labios mirándome directamente a los ojos y como si las palabras te costará decirlas me respondiste; No quiero que me odies. Aquella respuesta sin dudas no me gusto, porque yo jamás podría odiarte, no cuando el amor que siento por ti tiene tanta intensidad como el mismo fuego –_

 _Al llegar a mi casa a las tantas horas de la mañana no pude evitar recordar las cosas, de aquellos días de segundaría en el cual comenzaba a sentir cosas por ti, apenas tenía 16 aceptar que sentía algo por ti era difícil, aceptar que al parecer era homosexual me molestaba ¿Cómo podía serlo? Salía con cualquier chica que decía que yo le gustaba, entrenaba arduamente hasta la tarde, en donde mi cuerpo al día siguiente me hacía sentir el dolor de mi manera fuerte de tratarlo, pero solo lo hacía para sentir el cansancio y que no invadieras mis sueños, como solías hacerlo. Pero al final lo acepte, tú eres hermoso, puro e inocente, tu personalidad, tan amable, bondadosa y juguetona me hizo enamorarme de ti. Ahora que ya han pasado 7 años y que esos sentimientos no han mermado en lo más mínimo solo incrementa mis deseos por robarte, secuestrarte y que no te cases con ella._

 _Sakine Meiko, ante mis ojos ella no te merecía, para mí nadie podía merecerte, nadie te trataría con el amor que debes ser tratado, como la valiosa joya que eres, después de todo te miro con ojos de enamorado aun sabiendo todos y cada uno de tus defectos te sigo amando más que a nada en la tierra._

 _Una de las razones que me molestaba de tener que encargarme de tu boda tanto como tú, era que tu futura esposa en realidad no se estaba encargando de ella como toda mujer debería y desearía encargarse, en cambio te dejaba todo el peso a ti estresándote con la boda. Así que esa noche en la que veíamos películas no te importo que te acariciara, te acomodaste colocando la cabeza en mi regazo mientras observabas la película, dijiste que las caricias te estaban dando sueño al como tiempo te dormiste. Aquellos hermosos ojos permanecían cerrados, me aproveche eso hice no niego que está mal, pero no lo pude evitar. Deje un casto beso en tus labios tan suaves, para luego dedicarme a velar tu placido sueño._

 _Ver a tu futura esposa emborracharse y estar en brazos de otro chico no era en lo absoluto la imagen que me hacía más feliz, eso fue lo que paso cuando me encontré en uno de esos bares intentado desahogarme, pero no pude. Me dio asco ver aquella escena, ver como se besaba con otro hombre y estando en su estado de alcoholismo no le importo que le agarrara los senos, intente reclamarle que tuviera un poco más de decoro pero a ella no le importo me grito y me dijo varías groserías, que yo no tenía que andar de entrometido en su vida._

 _Ella sabía que yo no diría nada porque jamás diría algo que podría dañarte._

 _Pero me molestaba no decirte la verdad de lo que ocurría cuando tú no vigilabas a tu prometida._

 _El día al cual había aborrecido en mi calendario había llegado, me desperté con la garganta seca y unas ganas horrible de no pararme de la cama nunca, pero tenía que asistir porque yo me había encargado en parte de la boda lo cual no me dejo entrar en un profundo estado de depresión y además debía ser el padrino de está llevando los anillos._

 _Llegamos antes a la iglesia observando como todos los invitados llegaban, tu expresión no tenía emoción alguna de hecho era sumamente triste, como alguien que ve su muerte ya cerca, me senté a tu lado intentado decirte algo para hacerte sentir mejor ¿pero que podía decir? yo deseaba escaparme contigo, más que nada, pero todo comenzó nos colocamos en nuestro lugar y la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar ver a Meiko entrando con aquel vestido blanco que decía que era "Pura" y "Virgen" me hizo bufar porque era todo menos eso, me preguntaste en un susurro que me pasaba, pero respondí que nada. Al ver tu rostro al mirarla tus ojos parecían perdidos en otro lugar que no era la iglesia, no había felicidad alguna de ver a tu futura esposa bellamente adornada para ti._

 _Yo sabía que no la amabas a ella y aunque eso no me regalaba el suficiente consuelo, me daba aquella sensación de piedad hacia ti, llego a tu lado sonriéndote, le devolviste la sonrisa. Me mordí el labio conteniendo todo impulso de hacer algo indebido apretando mis manos. La charla del padre era muy larga, para muchos sumamente tediosa, el amor, la unión, la familia, siguiendo y siguiendo._

 _Hasta que dijo –Queridos hermanos hoy estamos reunidos para unir a este hombre y a esta mujer en sagrado matrimonio –Trague saliva, sintiendo una incontrolables ganas desde dentro de llevarte conmigo lejos de aquí, si esto continuaba te perdería para siempre y no quería eso –Si hay alguien que se oponga que hable ahora o calle para siempre –No pude soportarlo más –_

 _-Te tomé del hombro haciendo que voltearas a mirarme –Perdóname, Kaito. Pero me niego a perderte para siempre –pronuncie –_

 _-¿Eh? –Fue lo único que salió de tus labios para luego gritar al verte cargado por mí como si fueras un saco de papas, un muy bonito saco de papas –_

 _-¡Deténgalo el padrino se roba al novio! –Grito Meito, pero yo me había echado ya a correr, ni nuestros amigos, ni tus hermanos impidieron aquello, el que saliera de la iglesia contigo llevándote hasta mi auto –_

 _-¡¿Qué haces?! –me preguntaste confundido mientras estabas adentro yo sabía que no querías casarte después de todo –_

 _-Te robo como dijo el hermano de tu prometida –Respondí cerrando la puerta y entrado en el asiento del conductor –_

 _-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Acaso estás loco?! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?! Arruinar así el día de mi boda –Me reclamo aunque en realidad sabía que no estaba para nada molesto – ¡Lo planeamos por meses! –Ahora si se reflejaba verdadera molestia –_

 _-Podemos planear juntos una mejor boda que esta –Respondí –Como la nuestra –Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, comencé a conducir pues la familia de la novia se acercaba y era mejor alejarme –No podía dejar que te casarás, no quería perderte, me niego a perderte por alguien que no vale la pena, por alguien que no te ama más de lo que yo te amo. ¡Me opongo a ello!_

 _-Creo que hubiera sido más normal que gritaras ¡Yo me opongo! En vez de secuestrarme –Comenzó a reír por ello –_

 _-Así no tiene chiste –Comenté para seguir escuchando su risa – ¿Te molesta? –pero negó –_

 _-No, la verdad estoy muy feliz –Respondió –En el fondo deseaba que tu hicieras algo así, que en algún momento te opusieras o me pidiera que no lo hicieras porque me amabas, no pensé que me secuestrarias pero supongo que es algo muy de ti, no hacer lo que yo espero–Comentó –La cosa es que. . . yo también te amo, Gakupo. –Sus mejillas estaba sonrojadas y una sonrisa sincera estaba colocada en sus labios –_

 _-Kaito –Pronuncie su nombre mientras con sus manos ocultaba su rostro soltando un quejido lastimero –_

 _-Estaba muy avergonzado y lo sabía –Dios, me hiciste decir lo que pensaba, aquello que es tan vergonzoso –Detuve el auto asustándote preguntaste; ¿Qué pasaba? Te tomé de mentón para besar tus labios te sorprendiste más no te alejaste de aquel contacto probar tus labios a placer fue un gran deleite poder explorar tu boca uno de mis más grandes placebos –_

 _-Soltaste un quejido separándonos por la falta de aire –Te amo –susurre tus mejillas tomaron un color más rojo si eso era posible pero sonreíste –Te amo –repetí besando tu frente y mejillas, acariciar tus manos, volver a apoderarme de tus labios –_

 _No me importaba lo que pasará después de esto, si el mundo se acabara en este instante podría decir que morí siendo el más feliz de la tierra, lo que más me interesaba ahora era que te tenía a mi lado, entre mis brazos, respondiendo a mis besos diciéndome que también me amas. Ante mis ojos era lo que más me importaba y si alguien se atrevía a interrumpir nuestra boda. Tendrá que callarse para siempre._

 ** _Fin…_**


End file.
